deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf Abilities
WEREWOLF ABILITIES The powers found in this category are for Werewolves ONLY! Powers labeled as common can be purchased with post rewards of 10 IC POSTS per new ability. Powers labeled as rare can be purchased with post rewards of 25 IC POSTS per new ability. And, finally, dominus abilities can be perchased with 50 IC POSTS per ability. At the time of application characters have access to 2 abilities from either General-Common or their Species-Common. COMMON ABILITIES BEASTLY FEATURES The ability to transform one's features to mimic that of their Wolf form. Character's can grow claws, fangs, or even transform limbs into paws. ENDURANCE The ability to persist in spite of a wound for up to one hour so long as the injury is not fatal. TERRIBLE HOWL The user is able to shout so loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects within a 50 foot radius. This shout is also able to instill fear in others who hear the cry. Unlike sonic scream this will not damage the hearing of any creature with enhanced or basic senses. INNER HEAT Characters with this ability are unaffected by colder temperatures up to -10C or 14F. Any character with this ability would be prone to overheating in warmer climates. MAGNETISM The ability entice those within a 10 foot radius with lust pheromones. Victims will feel overwhelming desire for the Wolf for up to one hour. RARE ABILITIES ABSOLUTE ROUGE The ability to resist an Alpha's Call. FLESH OF IRON The ability to resist a single attack while in human form. This can be either magical or physical, however the wolf will not have any defense against a psychic attack. User must have Hide of Iron as a prerequisit. HELLHOUND'S CLAWS The claws of this user now have the ability to heat up hot enough to scorch the earth or cut through basic metals. FLESH OF IRON The ability to resist a single attack while in human form. This can be either magical or physical, however the wolf will not have any defense against a psychic attack. User must have Hide of Iron as a prerequisit. SPEECH OF LUPUS The ability to communicate with wolves who are not within a Pack. This includes wild wolves. DOMINUS ABILITIES ALPHA'S CALL The ability to command other Werewolves or those Blood Thralled to a Werewolf. User can also resist Thiriokinesis. CONDITIONAL: Werewolf must be at least 200 years old to have this power. DAMNATION Maintaining eye contact with a victim will cause them to freeze. They will be locked in place until eye contact is broken. MARK OF THE CONCUBINE When a Werewolf with this ability bites a victim, if they are not transformed, they will be bound to their attacker. Spending anything longer than a few hours apart will leave the victim in incredible pain. Outside of their Wolf's presence they will be prone to fits of hallucinations and hysteria. While in the presence of their Wolf they are subjected to feelings of peace and euphoria. SCENTLESS This Werewolf cannot be tracked through any means be it scent, hearing, or even a Thrall bond. SPIRIT ANIMAL This Werewolf can transform into a spirit, giving them the ability to move through solid objects or even posess other individuals for up to one hour. In this form the Werewolf's body is left prone and defenseless.